


consolation prize

by Ariesgirl666



Series: Murven Oneshots [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, onesided murphamy, onesided princess mechanic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesgirl666/pseuds/Ariesgirl666
Summary: they're lonely and angry and all they have is each othersequel to Until We Bleed





	consolation prize

He’s the closest thing she’s going to get to Clarke, and it sobers Raven to admit it because maybe she is more than a little in love with their Princess, their leader, their doctor. Goddamn her.

She’s the closest thing he’s going to get to Bellamy, and Murphy hates himself for his indulgence in her - _love gets you killed, his childhood had taught him_ -and it wasn’t love that brought him to Raven’s bed night after night, but need. He needed someone to tell him what to do and think - _god, he hated being alone_ -and if Raven _fucking_ Reyes was the closest he was ever going to get to Bellamy Blake than so be it. He deserved worse; hell, he didn’t even deserve her and they both knew it, but somehow they found themselves wrapped in each others' arms night after night because they were the best they were ever going to get on this stupid, lonely rock.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Send me your murven prompts!


End file.
